


Embarassment

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Embarassment

“You can’t annoy Iker too much today, hun. We’re at his house for Christmas Eve, and I swear if you embarrass me, I’m leaving you.” I joked with him. He loved Iker really, and admired and respected him as his captain, but Sergio always had a prank to play or a joke to tell at Iker’s expense.

I had spoken to Sara before the meal, to apologise in advance for anything that my boyfriend may do. She said that she would just have to scold Sergio like she did Martin if it got too much.

I hadn’t actually seen one of Sergio’s jokes in person. Last year I had been sick, and the year before that I had to work so missed dinner. Although, I did remember joining the others later when Iker was no longer talking to Sergio or acknowledging his existence.

“Babe, its tradition.” He insisted as he rang the doorbell.

It was freezing outside, and I held my coat wrapped tightly around myself.

Sergio had a bag with him but wouldn’t let me look inside and wouldn’t tell me what he had in there, but I’d overheard him saying something to Isco about a ‘special sauce’. I didn’t want to know what that was, and I wanted to be as far away from the chaos as possible, so as soon as dinner was over I planned to sit with the other wives and girlfriends, which would hopefully be a safe distance.

Iker opened the door and greeted us both, Sara was just behind, their son against her hip, grabbing for his daddy.

The two men exchanged a joke that I didn’t hear, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. I just hoped that Sergio wouldn’t take it too far this year, and if he did…well there was always the January transfer window.

~

We all sat down at the dinner table, all complimenting Sara and Iker on their beautiful home. The food smelt and looked absolutely delicious. I had never seen such a well prepared turkey before. I could tell that Sergio felt the same, he then said quietly. “This is going to be good.” And I prayed that he was saying that about the food.

“Here Tatiana.” Sara smiled at me as she served me my plate of food. Just then my stomach grumbled, and I let out a small giggle.

“Thank you Sara.” I nudged Sergio in the ribs so that he wouldn’t forget to thank them for the meal also.

He shot me a grin then pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“You’re an idiot.” I told him, rolling my eyes.

“Isn’t that part of the charm? I need you to stay with me, I’m getting old and losing my hair.” He joked. I hoped that he was joking. I hadn’t seen any bald patches, and I think I would have noticed mood changes if he was really balding.

~

We ate in silence then all too absorbed in how good the food tasted, and it really was amazing. I hoped that Sergio never offered to host, because I would never be able to reach the high standards they had set.

Once the plates were cleared I noticed a small exchange between Isco and Sergio, as if whatever they were engineering was about to happen. I couldn’t think what it could possibly be. Then I looked up, and above where Iker sat at the end of the table was what looked like a piñata, a giant, turkey shaped piñata, and I didn’t think that it contained candy.

Something triggered this giant turkey to split and empty its contents all over Iker. I covered my mouth in horror. He was covered in what looked like a hot sauce, and feathers. Sergio had turned Iker into an actual turkey. Sara couldn’t contain herself, first to laugh at her man’s expense.

I cringed, truly embarrassed by what I had witnessed. I waited for Iker to react, wondering if I needed to pack my bags for the new league Sergio would have to play in if he took it badly.

“Well boys…” he said raising his glass of champagne. “That was a big improvement on last year.” He then spat out a bunch of feathers, and Sergio was in tears next to me from how much he had laughed.

“I can’t believe you let him do this to you. I’m sorry Iker, I’m embarrassed to be with this one.” I laughed then, joining in with the group, we all raised our glasses.

Iker shrugged, smiling. “It’s tradition.”


End file.
